


Pride

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fraxus Week, M/M, YAAASSS!!! MY FAVE WEEK OF THE YEAR!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: It took a week for Laxus to wake up long enough to drink some water.It took eleven days for Laxus to open his eyes. At his side, Freed was holding his hand and his thumb moved back and forth over Laxus’ cracked knuckles. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in a few days.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Sup fuckers!!!!! How's it going!? Time for another amazing FRAXUS WEEK!!!

“Laxus.” Freed managed to say as he tried to reach the man’s side.

Strong arms wrapped around him and kept him from moving any further.

Wendy and [Porlyusica](http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Porlyusica) were on either side of Laxus. The younger of the two had her hands raised and her magic coming out in waves to try and heal the gaping hole in Laxus’ chest. Porlyusica was chanting under her breath and rubbed a strange looking potion over the wound.

“Ms. Porlyusica, I can’t feel his magic anymore. He’s gone.” Wendy said in a watery voice.

The scream that was pressing at the back of Freed’s throat was near painful. There he stood watching the man that he was in love with dying.

Porlyusica growled loudly, her lips pulled back in a snarl. “We are not going to lose him. I have never let a Fairy die and I will not start today. Repeat after me.” Her voice was strong, and it made Freed’s heart jump with something close to hope. In a moment like this Freed could see how she was Grandine’s counterpart. Her ferocity was akin to a dragon’s.

So, for a few long moments, they both chanted what seemed like an old spell.

Then suddenly there was a shaky rise to Laxus’ chest and Freed knew that he was alive. The all too familiar electric feel in the air coming back to cover Freed like a reassuring embrace.

Laxus was alive.

* * *

 

It took a week for Laxus to wake up long enough to drink some water.

It took eleven days for Laxus to open his eyes. At his side, Freed was holding his hand and his thumb moved back and forth over Laxus’ cracked knuckles. There were dark circles under his eyes and his hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in a few days.

Funny enough, Laxus had no idea who Freed was. Of course, that was only caused by the strength of the healing magic he was under and it would wear off in a few days. However, it did not stop Laxus from interacting with the stranger that was holding his hand.

“Are you an angel?” Laxus rasped. His throat tight from lack of use.

Freed’s head snapped up at the sound of his voice and his eyes widened a fraction. “Laxus, you’re awake!” He said, reaching out and touching the side of Laxus’ face. His hands cool against Laxus’ hot skin.

Laxus closed his eyes for a moment and leaned into the touch. “Did I die? There’s no way someone as beautiful as you would be here.” Laxus slurred.

At that moment Freed’s heart stopped and his face grew red. His voice seemed to have decided that it was a good time to abandon him.

“Your eyes are so pretty, they’re like the ocean.” Laxus continued. “Is it weird that I really want to kiss you. It’s sad that I can’t.” Laxus said sadly. His bottom lip puffing out and his eyes closing. At this point, Freed’s hand had fallen from its place on Laxus’ face.

Building up at much courage as he could Freed took a deep breath and straightened up. “Now why can’t you kiss me?” He asked. His entire body was tight like a bowstring, ready to snap at any given moment. What in the world was Laxus talking about? There was no way that he wanted to kiss Freed. Out of all people Freed would have been the last person on Laxus’ list. Freed was sure of that.

Laxus’ head lulled to the side and his eyes opened a small amount. His face softened, and his lips turned up in a small smile. “Because I’m in love with someone that I shouldn’t be in love with. My stupid pride always gets in the way when there’s a moment to tell him how I feel.”

Freed at this point was not breathing. His heart was pounding in his ear and the fluttering feeling of hope in his chest was making him dizzy. For a very long time Freed always thought that his feelings were one-sided. That there was no chance for there to be something more other than friendship It was a surprise that even through clenched teeth he was able to speak. “What’s their name?”

For a moment there was silence and Freed had thought that Laxus had fallen asleep.

All of a sudden Laxus reached out and played with the tips of Freed’s hair.

Freed watched as Laxus’ eyes gained some clarity. The softness didn’t go away however, it just was joined by something that Freed would call hesitation.

“His name is Freed, and he’s the most beautiful man that I have ever met. God, he's saved my ass more times then I can count. I think that I’ve been in love with him from the moment I met him but my pride and ego were just too big for me to see it. I’ve hurt him too much though and he doesn’t deserve me. He deserves someone better, someone, who can love him the way that he was meant to be loved.” Laxus’ hand moved up from the tips on his hair to the side of his face where his thumb moved across Freed’s cheekbone.

There was a second where Laxus didn’t say anything, all he did was look at Freed with this soft look in his eye and the same soft smile on his lips.

Freed’s chest finally expanded with the breath that he took and he leaned closer to Laxus’ touch.

“Laxus Dreyar you are a foolish man,” Freed whispered. His voice low and full of love. “As if there was anyone else that I would fall in love with.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review!!! It makes this little lady happy!!!


End file.
